Final Fantasy X Spira's Maelstrom and Angel of Divine Angel
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Naruto, Tidus and Kasumi all were taken to Spira, they were taken away from their worlds and into another where everything is new to them. Will they find their way back to their worlds and will they even want too? And what about the things Naruto is learning about himself.
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was training, when it happen the whole training ground was being destroyed. Naruto saw a giant watery sphere then Auron who was there for him since he was a kid. Naruto ran up to Auron

''Auron, what going on? And what are you doing here?'' Naruto asked

"I was waiting for you'' Auron simply said then walked off

''What, hey wait up" Naruto said running after him then a boy appeared and whispered something to Naruto, before he disappear. Naruto catch up to Auron who told him to look at the sphere.

'' We called it sin" Auron said

'' Sin?" Naruto asked then had a feeling Auron had this talk with someone else

Then "Sin" shoots something out, causing monsters to come out and Auron gave Naruto a new pair of Chakra Blades. But these Chakra Blades were different somehow, but Naruto can't figure out how different.

'' I will helped too" a voice said, causing Naruto and Auron to turn around to see a woman with auburn/copper hair

'' Ah, thanks I'm Naruto-''

'' Namikaze forgets the other one, how let's fight" Auron said

'' Alright Kasumi is my name" the girl Kasumi said

They continue to fight their way through, until "Sin" sucks them up and that when Naruto and Kasumi knew no more.

* * *

 _With Naruto_

Naruto woke up in the water and saw another boy who he thinks is Tidus, Auron talks about him a lot to him. Heck Auron managed to take him to Tidus's world somehow to meet Tidus. He and Tidus became good friends, but he doubt Tidus remembers him who played blitzball with him.

"Tidus" Naruto called out, causing Tidus who was looking around to turn toward Naruto

"Naruto" It seems Tidus does remembers Naruto

"Naruto, how did we get here? Where are we?" Tidus asked

" I don't-ah crap I think we are in another world called Spira. Auron told me all about it and no he didn't tell me how someone gets here. But I have a feeling this "Sin" have something to do with it. Not that Auron my own grandfather would say anything about it" Naruto said then whisper the last part to himself, but Tidus heard him

'' AURON IS YOUR WHAT" Tidus yelled

"Quiet, we don't know if there are monsters here. Let's go" Naruto said an she swim forward looking for a way out of the sea

Naruto and Tidus kept on swimming, but picking up treasures on the way. They then found stairs that led to a temple of some sort. Naruto picked up a treasure, before going forward. Half way on the path, the path fell and with it the boys right into the sea yet again. Naruto and Tidus notice that two monsters had appeared around them, causing them to dive underwater.

Naruto and Tidus fought the monsters until a giant one appeared out of nowhere. Tidus and Naruto just swam out of the monster way until it hit the wall, which Naruto found was their way out of this situation. They swim toward the hole, while the monster followed them. They managed to inside the hole and found themselves inside a temple and Tidus thought they would be stuck forever. Naruto however walked forward and told Tidus to follow him.

They now were in a bigger area than where they were before and what were in their heads now was fire. Naruto and Tidus looked all over for what they needed and when they found them, they went back to the fireplace and started the fire. Tidus was resting, while Naruto was thinking of his grandfather and that girl Kasumi. Naruto was sure he saw Kasumi before, but he can't remember how or where. Naruto then notices that the fire was going out and Tidus was pleading with it.

'' Tidus, there's someone here, get right" Naruto said and he was right a monster jumped right at them.

They fought with it until a door blew up revealing people and the leader of it joined up with them. When the battle was over, the leader unmasked herself to Naruto and Tidus.

"Phew that was close, hey let me go" Tidus said as he was grabbed by one of the men, but Naruto jumped back

"Fryd ec drec?" one of them asked in an unknown language, Naruto then

"Fryd yna oui tuehk? Fa yna zicd dfu baubma dnoehk du vekina uid frana fa yna fa sayh hu ryns." Naruto asked/said shocking everyone

"Oui ihtancdyht ic? Pid oui'na hud Ym Prat" the leader asked/said

"Mad res ku yht fa femm dymg uhla fa'na cyva" Naruto said to her, causing her to tell her men off, but one knock Tidus out

'' Why did you have to do that? Now I will have to carry him to where we're going" Naruto asked then said

The Al Bhed guided Naruto back to their ship; the two Al Bend who were pulling Tidus with them dropped Tidus on the ground. Naruto got up on the ship with eases and looked at the Al Bhed, while standing by Tidus. When Tidus woke up and stand up, the Al Bend tried to get to him, but Naruto warned them in their strange language.

'' Tidus are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Fine, Naruto who are these people?" Tidus asked

" Al Bhed people who are hated by others, Rikku told me" Naruto answered

"Who's Rikku?" Tidus asked

"That girl we saw and look she's coming with her brother who is named Brother" Naruto answered

Brother tells Naruto the things he wanted and Naruto told Tidus what Brother wants. So in the end they agreed to help them, but Naruto is going to stay on the ship, while Rikku and Tidus go diving. To Naruto it took forever for them to return and he means all of them Tidus and the Al Bhed. But during that time keep asking himself how he knows how to speak Al Bhed. Right now, Tidus is by the edge of the ship and Rikku was walking between them.

Rikku and Tidus were talking, when Naruto knew "Sin" was attacking and then knew something about "Sin". Tidus and Naruto were pulled into the water, while the Al Bhed was watching them.

* * *

 _With Kasumi_

Kasumi found herself on an island called Besaid Island and hope Naruto was alright, but she made friends with Yuna and Lulu who reminded her of Ayane.

 **Fryd ec drec?:** **What is this?**

 **Fryd yna oui tuehk? Fa yna zicd dfu baubma dnoehk du vekina uid frana fa yna fa sayh hu ryns : What are you doing? We are just two people trying to figure out where we are we mean no harm.**

 **Oui ihtancdyht ic? Pid oui'na hud Ym Prat: You understand us? But you're not Al Bhed**

 **Mad res ku yht fa femm dymg uhla fa'na cyva: You understand us? But you're not Al Bhed**

 **Title for this story was given to me by Czar Joseph**


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto woke up, he was in water again and when he got up he saw Tidus getting hit by a blitz ball. Naruto and Tidus then turned toward the beach, where they are a group of men. Tidus swam toward them, while Naruto went to look for stuff and found Moon Crest on a small part of the island. Naruto then swam to the west side of the island and found two Antidotes, which will be helpful knowing Tidus's luck.

Naruto then went to the group, where Tidus was waiting for him and Naruto knew Tidus was just waiting for him because when they were kids one time Tidus opened his big mouth, causes him to get beat up. Naruto had to save him even from himself sometimes. When Naruto got to the group, he saw the leader and another guy who has something that belongs to Kasumi. Naruto saw Tidus talking to the others already, so he went to the leader and the other guy.

'' Hello I'm Naruto the grandson of Auron and that is Tidus the son of Jecht" Naruto said as he knew that it will make this go faster

The leader and the other guy eyes widen then the leader said something to the other guy, causing him to run off.

'' Yo I'm Wakka and-"Wakka was cut of

'' Captain, Tidus says he's from Zanarkand and-"one of the men said

"What that not possible, because-"Wakka was cut off

"Yes it is and that's all I'm saying" Naruto said then turned to the direction the other guy went

''Well what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked, not looking back

'' Is he alright this way?" Wakka asked Tidus who was now standing next to him

"Nah, Naruto just in a mood; but I want to know about Zanarkand" Tidus answered then said

Naruto just listen to what Wakka was telling Tidus, but he already knew all about Sin and why it was created thanks to his grandfather. Auron would never let Naruto forget it, even if Naruto was on a whole another world. Once Wakka was done, he laugh at Tidus for saying he was a member of the Zanarkand's Abes. Naruto saw Tidus look down as Wakka walked his direction then he saw Tidus look out to ocean thinking about something. But all Naruto cared about is that Wakka better watch his step, when it concerns Tidus.

"Hey Tidus told me you played for "the Zanarkand's Abes" ya" Wakka asked/said

Naruto just ignored him and just look ask Tidus who was walking toward them. Wakka look at Naruto nervously as he can sense he had done something wrong and now on Naruto's list. Naruto and Tidus walked toward Wakka who was about to led them to a cliff, which causes Naruto to lift and eyebrow.

"No thanks, I had enough of the water and Wakka if anything happens to Tidus. It would be on your head" Naruto said as he went in the direction, where he senses the other guy went leaving a confuse Tidus and a worried Wakka

"He's kidding ya?" Wakka asked Tidus

"Hmm the last time he did that and I got hurt, he summoned something to frighten the kid. I never saw that kid again, well not in the same why at least. The kid used to be a bully, but whatever Naruto did it scared the bully. Now what were you going to lead us?" Tidus said/asked

* * *

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was walking the path that may lead to the village on this island, but he was also being attack by monsters. But he managed to beat them all with eases and getting stronger by defended them too. Once he made it to the village, he saw Kasumi talking with a brown haired woman and a black-haired woman along with Ronso, which his grandfather told him about.

"Kasumi" Naruto called out, happily

"Naruto, I'm so happy you're alive" Kasumi said happily running toward him

Kasumi introduce Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri to Naruto and vise-versa. Naruto however just want to take a nap, so Lulu showed him to their inn. When Naruto woke up, he went looking for Tidus, but he was nowhere to be found in the village. So he went to the temple, where he saw a man calling Tidus names for entering the chamber.

'' What did you call Tidus? How long ago did he enter the chamber?" Naruto asked

"That-" the man was then dropped to the floor and walked up to the door, but before he even open the door he look back

"Just to let you all know that boy Tidus is the son of Jecht and I'm the grandson of Auron who you just pissed off" Naruto growl then walked into the chamber

Naruto didn't really have to figure his way through as Tidus already did that. When Naruto got to the main chamber; he saw Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, Tidus and Yuna who was about to faint until Kimahri catch her.

" _Son of Minato Namikaze, Grandson of Sir Auron and descendant of Lenne come forth"_ a voice said inside Naruto's head

Naruto told Tidus to come with him inside the chamber of the Fayth, which Tidus did despite the others. Kimahri did try to stop them by force; a dust of wind coming from the chamber stopped him. When both of them were inside the chamber, they saw a little girl.

'' _Finally you're here descendant of many summoners, guardians and dreams Naruto Namikaze. Now you can accept your destiny and you can be his guardian to always be by his side as it yours destiny as well young dream"_

"What are you talking about? Dreams? What does dreams got to do with anything" both Naruto and Tidus yelled

But the little girl just smiled and made Naruto her summoner by giving him her aeon. Afterward Naruto and Tidus walked out, where the others were shocking waiting for them. But Naruto just look back as she was talking with him again, when Naruto looked at the group again Tidus was about to say something.

'' Tidus, come here for a moment?" Naruto asked him

'' What is it Naruto?" Tidus asked

"Don't tell them just yet, I don't trust them yet ok" Naruto said

"Fine" Tidus said

Naruto and the others were leaving the chamber and when they were out of the temple. Naruto and Tidus were greeted with bows

'' Why are they bowing?" Tidus asked

"Because I got pissed and told them who we're related too" Naruto simply said walking off

"Man Naruto, you really are acting like Auron today" Tidus cried running after Naruto

Naruto and Tidus saw Yuna summoning Valefor, causing Naruto to shake his head at Yuna's need to show everyone. When it was night, the people had a party and when Tidus try to walk to Yuna. Someone called Tidus a heathen, which causes them a smack and a reminder of what Naruto said by the person next to them. Naruto just sat with Kasumi and just talk until Naruto felt the urge to kill Wakka, which made Naruto look up at Wakka making Wakka feel a shiver down his back. At the end of the party Naruto and Tidus went to the inn to rest after Wakka told them he was playing blitz too with them.

Naruto was woken up by Tidus's yell and both of them heard Lulu and Wakka talking. Lulu was berated Wakka for taking them here and causing Naruto to be reminded of the people of Konoha, before the fourth shinobi war. After they were done talking; Wakka was heading their way, causing them to go back to their beds well just Tidus. Naruto excuses himself by saying he needed to go somewhere and they let him.

'' Lulu" Naruto called out stopping Lulu who was walking toward her hut

'' Naruto, grandson of Auron or you say" Lulu said simply

'' Cut the crap Lulu, I know what behind that cold persona you created to protect herself from the pain" Naruto said, shocking Lulu

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Lulu said

" Oh, but you do Chappu he was your lover and you lost him to Sin. But because you lost him you created this cold persona, it also helped with the pain you feel that you had carried from your past before that time." Naruto said

'' What do you know?" Lulu asked angrily

" Oh I know pain Lulu, I lived with pain all my freaked life. When I was born a demon fox was sealed inside me and my father hope that the village would look at me as their hero, but he was wrong they hated me. They tried chasing me out of the village, kill me and beat me to death just to get rid of me. They were so blinded by their grief that they never realized that they were beating an innocent human child and their hero's child at that. Then my grandfather came and saved me from them, but I had already a persona just like you.

But my persona was of a happy, idiotic boy who wanted to have fun and at the time there my "don't take crap from anyone and most of the time silent persona", which often get me compared to my grandfather. But on the inside Lulu, all I want-no all I need is to be loved and that is my grandfather and Tidus. So mark my words Lulu, if anything happens to Tidus I will end you. That goes for you too Kimahri" Naruto said walking off, leaving a shocked Lulu and Kimahri who was in the shadows behind.

The next day, Tidus woke up and found Naruto missing just two letters one for him and one for Wakka. He opens his letter from Naruto

 _Tidus_

 _When you wake up, I will already be gone so I'm writing this letter to you. I need to find my grandfather and don't worry I will be fine. I will meet you in Luca, which is where the game will be held. Just be safe Tidus, I can't loses you_

 _Naruto_

 _Ps. don't listen to Wakka and Lulu about falling in love with Yuna_

Wakka then came in the tent and Tidus gave him his letter from Naruto. Tidus later saw Wakka go pale and wonder what Naruto wrote. When Tidus asked Wakka what he wrote, Wakka just push him out of the tent so they can leave the island then hid his letter from Tidus. When outside Tidus saw Yuna's crying, Lulu ashamed and Kimahri well Tidus can't figure out if he's scared of something. But there was no sign of the other girl Kasumi.

 **Title for this story was given to me by Czar Joseph**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was flying on his Valefor with Kasumi who had jumped on his back, when he had summoned his Valefor. Kasumi had overheard his little talk with Lulu and had a talk with Lulu herself. They were now on their way to Kilika Island, where Naruto can get to their temple and it aeon by traveling on Valefor. When they were at the Kilika Island, Valefor let them get off of her. Naruto and Kasumi looked around the island then they headed straight to the temple after buying Kasumi a sword and a Moogle.

They found the walk quite hard as monsters kept on popping up at every corner. When they were at the temple, they found his friends who are from other worlds like him and Tidus. But they later found themselves in Naruto's world, but they also played blitzball with him and Tidus. Their names are Hero Hatake son of Kakashi Hatake, Sosuke Uchiha son of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara and Sasuke Sarutobi the son of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hero, Sosuke, Sasuke how did you all get here?" Naruto asked shocked

"NARUTO" they all yelled then ran toward Naruto and Kushina then after they all calmed downs, Sasuke spoke

"It was really Sakura Haruno's fault really" Sasuke said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Well after we saw that you were gone and the trainng ground was destroyed, we all started to look for you. Then something happen a teenager like us named Chappu appeared confused about how he was alive. He told us he was dead then he was alive and from a world called Spira. So Sasuke here, not my cousin suggests that we try to find a way to Spira. We later found clones of you and others, so Chappu and others help the clones.

While we tried to get to Spira then Haruno wanted to impress my cousin who you all know is Sasuke Uchiha, but let's call him Suke for now. Suke is dating Phase 4 who is a clone of Kasumi your fiancé, but Phase 4 likes to be called Sakuya now. So when Haruno tried to impress my cousin even though my cousin's counterpart who from a parallel world along with Menma Uzumaki and Haruno's counterpart is dating her. Haruno made a portal, which suck us inside and we found ourselves here" Sosuke said

'' Questions, isn't the counterpart of Suke a flirt? KASUMI IS MY WHAT?" Naruto asked then yelled the second question before fainting

While Naruto was unconscious, he had a fastback of when he was a child and when he first met Kasumi after his grandfather found a legal paper from his parents. Naruto and Kasumi played a lot together, Naruto had also taught Kasumi blitzball even though she was very bad at it. Kasumi never gave up though as she wanted to be on Naruto level in everything. Naruto's grandfather Auron and Kasumi's parents found the whole thing funny. Naruto them remember that Sakura for reason was jealous and push him over an edge, lucky his grandfather catch him just in time to save his life, but not his memories.

When Naruto woke up, he found Kasumi and all his friends looking down at him. Naruto got up from the ground, before the villagers could reach him and make a fuss.

"I'm fine now, so everyone go back to what you've been doing" Naruto said as the turned toward the temple, while everyone following

When they entered the temple, Naruto and the others had to solve puzzles and Naruto really hate puzzles. Once they made it, Naruto went in and saw a man who he believes used to be a Crusader.

" _I never thought I would meet the Son of Minato Namikaze, Grandson of Sir Auron and descendant of Lenne as well as the descendant of many summoners, guardians and dreams. Where the son of Jecht? And the daughter of Braska?"_ the fayth said/asked

"There not here" Naruto said, making the fayth smirk

" _Trying to protect him as you already figure out the dream part has you? I wonder how long you will be able to protect him?"_ the fayth asked

"As long as I need to, now will you give me your aeon or not? That is the reason why I was born isn't it? The fayth lost their hope for the human summoners, so they made it possible for their dreams to have children with people from the outside, isn't that right?" Naruto said/asked

" _We're sorry Naruto"_ the fayth said with real remorse as he gave Naruto his aeon

Naruto walked out of the chamber weakly and fell only to land into the arms of his friend Sasuke Sarutobi who only look at Naruto in worry. Sasuke look at the others

"Naruto needs rest, so let's get on the ship to Luca" Sasuke said as he lift Naruto into his arms as Sosuke grabs Naruto's weapons

Once they were on the ship, Naruto woke up on a bed then turned toward Sasuke who waited for him to rest. Sasuke told Naruto that they were going to Luca then once there the ship will go back for the teams as Sosuke made sure that everyone was off the island, expect for some who just wouldn't leave. Sasuke then asked Naruto to tell them what was happening and Naruto tells him. Sasuke just signed

'' You can't protect forever Naruto, no I'm talking now. Naruto I know you want to protect Tidus from the truth as I know you figure out that this "Sin" is Tidus's father. Yes I agree that someone else is behind "Sin", but for now the best thing for Tidus is him seeing the real world and learning that sometimes he still to rely on himself, not on you or your grandfather all the time. Naruto, just because you are part of a dream and Tidus is dream doesn't mean you two don't have the right to life, so you dare think that." Sasuke told Naruto who just smirk at him

"I remember" Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look at him

"Remember what?" Sasuke asked

"Sakura Haruno pushed me off the edge, but why" Naruto said/asked, causing Sasuke's eyes go wide then calmed down

"Sakura had always felt good about herself, whenever you tried to get her to paid attention to you. So when you and Kasumi kept hanging out with each other and Kasumi never wanted to hang out with her. So she thought you were the blame for Kasumi wanted to hang out, even if she was the one at fault. She pushed you off; we don't know what she was thinking. But Kasumi's parents, Sakura's parents, Auron, Kakashi and the third were all angry at her." Sasuke said

Naruto just thought at how far Sakura would go, just because things don't go the way she wants them too. Sosuke then came in to tell them they were in Luca already. They all got off of the ship and Naruto told them wait for him in the lockers, which they will find themselves. Naruto then went on to finding his grandfather.

* * *

 _With Tidus and the group_

They made it to Kilika Island on "Sin", which to Tidus wasn't a very fun at all. But when the ship docked, Yuna ran down and asked if she could do something called a sending. They were many dead, only a few people because a villager told them a Lord Naruto's friends told them to leave for some reason. But the rest of villagers who stayed behind didn't believe themselves to be in danger and they were wrong not to believe. Tidus always knew Naruto was right about danger, even if the danger was in the future.

For some reason Kimahri made sure to protect Tidus as well as Yuna for some reason. When Tidus first met Kimahri the Ronso didn't seem to like Tidus, but now he want to keep Tidus's safe. Tidus knew Naruto did something, because even Lulu wants to keep him safe and is kinder to Tidus. They were at the Kilika Temple, Tidus decided to stay behind, but another summoner Donna and her guardian came. Donna's guardian lifts Tidus up and threw up on the lift, causing Kimahri to growl.

Tidus had to go down with Yuna who ran toward him to the temple. Once they were all in the temple, the puzzles had all resettled themselves. While they were figuring it out, a trap door opened right under Tidus's feet. When Wakka look over to Tidus, he panicked as in Naruto's letter to him Naruto had warned him what Naruto would do if they meet in Luca and Tidus wasn't with them. Of course Wakka wouldn't let anything happen to Tidus as he was like Chappu a brother to Wakka.

When Tidus go up where he had fallen, he found him in front of a fayth like that little girl. Expect his one was adult male

" _Hello young Tidus, I have been waiting for you since your friend left. I knew you would be here sooner or later, but I was surprised when you weren't with Naruto. Of course, he wants to protect you_ " the Fayth said

''Protect me, protect me from what?" Tidus asked, but Yuna entered the chamber

'' Oh Tidus, I'm glad we found you, but how did you get in here?" Yuna asked

" _Opps I did that, because I needed to talk with him and I like him better than you. Now you can have my aeon as I want to talk to Tidus more and I don't like you. Between you Lady Yuna, Tidus and Naruto; I would have to say Tidus and Naruto_ " the fayth told her, which Tidus thought was rude

After Yuna left, the fayth said some more to Tidus and Tidus was going to get answers from Naruto in Luca. After the temple, they decided to head to the inn after getting into battles with monsters. Tidus wonder if Naruto found Auron in Luca, because he needs words with him as well.


End file.
